Asfixia
by Lizzy.Vernet
Summary: Sherlock y John van tras de la pista de un asesino que tiene una singular manera de matar a sus victimas. Pero una noche Sherlock insiste en que John regrese a la ciudad y lo deje continuar solo.


Todo había sido bastante simple.

Estaban fuera de la ciudad y no tenían dónde dormir, así que Sherlock robó un auto, lo condujo hasta a las afueras del pueblo que acababan de pasar y estacionó en un descampado.

John trató de acomodarse lo mejor que pudo dentro del reducido espacio.

No me gusta que robes, pero ya que estabas en eso ¿no podrías haber robado una camioneta o algo más espacioso? – Trató de acomodar la chaqueta que estaba usando como almohada. - ¿o dinero para una habitación?

Ya está hecho, John, duérmete. -Bufó Sherlock.

John cerró los ojos. Su hombro dolía, como cada vez que el clima cambiaba de manera brusca, así que había tomado un analgésico con la esperanza de dormir al menos un par de horas y que al despertar el dolor hubiese desaparecido. Sólo unos minutos habían pasado cuando la voz de Sherlock sonó nuevamente, como un ronroneo lejano que John tardó en reconocer como palabras.

¿Qué?

¿Que si sabías que antiguamente en Japón, cuando nacía una niña y la familia era demasiado pobre para mantenerla, recostaban al bebé y cubrían su boca y nariz con un papel de arroz húmedo con el fin de que la criatura se ahogara?

John abrió los ojos resignado a no poder dormir.

¿Y me cuentas eso para que tenga dulces sueños?

… no.

¿Piensas ponerme a mí un trozo de papel de arroz en la nariz mientras duermo?

No.- Dijo Sherlock un poco confundido.

Entonces ¿por qué me lo cuentas?

Porque es interesante.

Sherlock miró por la ventana como si buscara algo. John se asomó por sobre su hombro para mirar la fotografía que tenía en las manos.

Llevaban casi dos semanas siguiendo a quién Sherlock creía un asesino peligroso, aunque la policía había tomado las muertes como meros accidentes. El detective aun no podía precisar su modus operandi. Tenía la nada usual sensación de que estaba pasando por alto un detalle muy importante y debido a eso llevaba semanas arrastrando un humor de perros.

John ya había escuchado todas las teorías mientras iban siendo descartadas una por una en Baker Street y vio todo su departamento convertirse en un vertedero de pistas sin salida, mapas, trozos de tela, fotografías, muestras químicas y demáses. Hasta que un buen día, indignado y frustrado porque Lestrade no lo dejó llevarse a casa los pulmones de la última víctima, Sherlock le dijo que era tiempo del trabajo en terreno.

Pero mientras buscaban pistas en Londres, se produjo otro asesinato a kilómetros de distancia. Ese era el lugar al cual se dirigían.

Los primeros crímenes habían sido catalogados de accidentes. Cuatro personas, tres hombres y una mujer, encontrados muertos. Asfixiados, aunque sin ningún tipo de herida ni señales de violencia. Pero este último caso tenía algo diferente y esa era la fotografía que Sherlock sostenía en sus manos.

Era la fotografía de ese trozo extraño de tela que habían encontrado cerca de la víctima, un trozo grande como un sudario de color verde negruzco como el musgo.

John apoyó la barbilla en el asiento mientras contemplaba la fotografía, esa tela le recordaba vagamente algo, pero no lograba precisar qué.

Ambos tuvieron la oportunidad de tocarla. Era fina pero resistente y había sido encontrada lejos del cuerpo, pero Sherlock insistió que se le tratara como una pieza de evidencia. Se le procesó, pero nadie la tomó en cuenta.

A pesar de que Sherlock les dijo desde un principio que la tela era importante, rápidamente fue descartada como pista y gracias a eso pudieron examinarla. Sin embargo, los policías de ese pueblo pequeño y perdido en la campiña no fueron tan tolerantes con el Detective como lo eran Lestrade y los adorables ineptos de Scotland Yard y no lo dejaron acercarse al cuerpo.

La siguiente fotografía era de la última víctima, una mujer normal, común y corriente que habitaba ese pueblecito inglés olvidado de la mano de Dios. Les había llamado la atención porque no tenía señas físicas de ningún tipo de violencia y sin embargo estaba muerta. Las hipótesis habían ido desde un aneurisma hasta un ataque cardiaco, pero la autopsia reveló que la causa de muerte había sido asfixia.

Sin embargo, las cosas se iban a poner mucho más confusas, porque la mujer no tenía ningún elemento obstruyendo sus vías respiratorias; no había agua en sus pulmones, ni nada atorado en su garganta, era como si la mujer hubiese dejado de respirar de un momento a otro en medio de la ciudad. Lo único más extraño que eso era que sus ropas estaban inusualmente arrugadas, al igual que las de todas las demás victimas.

No le sigas dando vueltas a ese viejo trozo de tela, deberías dormir un poco.- Dijo John.

Sherlock cerró la carpeta de golpe.

Lo único peor que estar perdiendo tiempo ahí era que John no dejara de quejarse. ¿Es que no se daba cuenta, que si estaba encerrado en un cubículo de metal en medio de la nada en vez de seguir al asesino que estaba persiguiendo, lo hacía únicamente en consideración a él?

No, tú duerme.- Dijo usando esos tonos medio infantiles que salían a relucir de vez en cuando y sólo con John.

No puedo dormir, esto es demasiado incómodo.

Eres un soldado, se supone que los soldados pueden dormir en cualquier lugar.

Sí, pero una de las ventajas de ser un doctor es que puedes dormir en la camilla de la tienda de enfermería

Sherlock no dijo nada, abrió la puerta y salió a la oscuridad y frío de la noche. Se puso a pasear como un león enjaulado de arriba abajo.

No quería dormir, no necesitaba dormir y aun así estaba ahí, con John. ¿Es que a caso no se daba cuenta de lo mucho que le costaba fingir que necesitaba descansar? Lo que en realidad quería hacer era seguir la pista de ese asesino y John, con sus necesidades molestas y humanas, ya lo había retrasado bastante.

Se habían detenido hacia un par de horas para comer y John había hecho caso omiso mientras Sherlock tamborileaba la mesa con sus dedos largos y blancos.

Tap, tap, tap, tap…

Por más que insistió, Sherlock no probó bocado.

John abrió la puerta del auto y salió. Un viento fuerte estaba soplando y las nubes se arremolinaban en el horizonte, amenazando con lluvia en las próximas horas.

Lo siguió, como siempre. Sherlock estaba de pie mirando hacia el bosque y la espesura verde negruzca de los árboles en la noche le regresaba la mirada.

Sherlock…

Creo que deberías regresar a Londres.- Dijo el detective, rápido y sin mirarlo, John sólo lo observó.

El asesino está en el próximo pueblo, lo sé porque ha estado dejando claras pistas, contactaré a la policía, puedo hacerlo solo, no necesitas venir conmigo.

Sherlock.- Repitió el doctor, todo siempre era tan complicado con él. John sabía que su amigo necesitaba a veces tiempo a solas y también sabía que podía trabajar solo, sabía que él lo estaba retrasando e incluso estaba asombrado de que Sherlock hubiese aguantado tanto antes de pedirle que regresara.

Puedo trabajar solo John ¿Cómo crees que lo hacía antes de conocerte?

Pero esta vez Sherlock estaba mintiendo y John se dio cuenta. A pesar de ser un gran actor había algo que siempre fallaba cuando intentaba mentirle, no lo podía decir con certeza qué era, pero era algo en sus ojos, siempre eran sus ojos.

Está bien.- Susurró John sólo para complacerlo.

Una vez, en medio de un caso, Sherlock le había dicho que cuando alguien miente, usa muchas palabras para que las personas que están escuchando le crean, cuando Sherlock mentía (o cuando le mentía a John, Sherlock jamás sentía la necesidad de mentirle a otras personas) decía poco, de hecho, se volvía casi como un telégrafo: "El asesino estará en el próximo pueblo. Punto. Lo sé porque ha dejado claras pistas. Punto. Contactaré a la policía. Punto. No necesitas venir conmigo. Punto." además, ladeaba la cabeza ligeramente hacia el lado derecho.

John tuvo ganas de pedirle que dejara de mentir, que le dijera simplemente que le molestaba estar con él, que lo retrasaba y que su incansable cerebro no podía tolerar otra hora de tiempo perdido, pero no lo hizo.

Sherlock encendió un cigarrillo mirando hacia el cielo.

Va a llover pronto… mañana.- Susurro como si aquello también fuera una pista. El viento se llevo el humo y el vapor mezclados en su respiración.- la madrugada en la que encontraron a la víctima había habido mucha niebla en el pueblo. John no dijo nada, esperó pacientemente a que Sherlock terminara su cigarro sin hacer ningún comentario acerca de su regreso a la nicotina y volvieron juntos a la camioneta.

John despertó no a la mañana siguiente, si no unas cuantas horas después, mecido por el sonido de los truenos. Eran las doce de la noche y Sherlock no estaba.

En la guantera estaba todo el dinero que habían sacado del cajero antes de salir de Londres y en el asiento trasero, la carpeta con los datos recopilados del asesino/secuestrador estaba abandonada, abierta y mostrando la foto de ese trozo de tela que había obsesionado a Sherlock.

John sintió un nudo en el estómago. Sherlock no se había llevado nada, sólo sus benditos parches de nicotina, ni siquiera sus guantes.

Ese idiota…- Susurró tomándolos y frunciendo el ceño. Salió del auto como si creyera que Sherlock estaría esperándolo solo un poco más allá. En el pasto, no muy lejos de él, un parche de nicotina usado yacía en el suelo.

Ya que estaba lejos de Londres y no había tomado un descanso en mucho tiempo, John regresó al pueblo que acababan de pasar y se hospedó en una pequeña hostería con una hermosa vista al campo.

Ahí pasó el par de horas más tranquilas que había tenido en mucho tiempo.

Las nubes cargadas de agua comenzaron a reunirse en el cielo, enviando descargas eléctricas entre ellas. Alguien había encendido la televisión del salón.

Un viento de 40 kilómetros por hora está barriendo la campiña durante esta tarde de agosto, llevando hojas, electricidad y más adelante: lluvia, es Trisha Dent con el informe del tiempo.

Gracias Arthur.- Dijo una mujer morena y guapa desde la pantalla.- pese al pronóstico de ayer por la tarde, las lluvias se han retrasado debido a la presión…

John dejó de escuchar, Sherlock estaba allá afuera persiguiendo a un psicópata asesino y no le hacía bien escuchar que incluso el clima estaba en su contra. Aún se sentía ligeramente enfadado con él por haberlo dejado solo, aunque en su fuero interno sabía muy bien que, de haber querido seguirlo, lo habría encontrado fácilmente.

¿Cuántas veces había seguido la pista de sus enemigos en Afganistán con éxito? Sabía rastrear bien a la gente. Pero sobre todo ¿Cuántas veces había seguido a Sherlock? sabía a dónde iría, como también sabía que tendría éxito y regresaría a Baker Street sano y salvo.

Pero ¿y si no?

John tomó la carpeta que había sacado del auto (que tuvo el buen juicio de dejar abandonado) y se puso a revisar las fotos.

¡Uy!, ¿Esa no es la mujer que encontraron ahogada en el pueblo?

Una voz femenina habló desde muy cerca, John se sorprendió al ver a la mesera sosteniendo la jarra de café y un periódico. John no asintió ni negó, sólo sonrió. Era bonita, pero rubia y a él nunca le habían gustado las rubias.

Son las tres y media de la mañana, pensé que querrías más café.

La muchacha le sirvió y dejó el periódico sobre la mesa con un gesto suave.

Te he visto leer esa carpeta durante tres horas, imaginé que querrías algo nuevo para entretenerte.

Gracias.- Dijo John hablando al fin.

No volvieron a hablar hasta una hora después, pero cada vez que John levantaba la cabeza del periódico ahí estaba la muchacha, con su sonrisa carmesí y un prendedor rojo en el pelo dorado. No había nadie más en el pequeño salón a parte de ellos y el cocinero, cuyos ronquidos se escuchaban claramente desde cualquier rincón del comedor.

¿No tienes sueño?- Le preguntó la mesera

No, estoy… algo así como esperando a alguien.

Oh, ¿a tu compañero?

¿Qué?

Mi papá es policía, se cómo se ven y cómo trabajan, reconozco uno a kilómetros, ¿eres policía, verdad? ¿Estás esperando a tu compañero?

Por su tono de voz y el enredo de palabras para comunicar una idea tan simple, John se dio cuenta que la muchacha era muy joven, quizás 18 años. Quizás menos.

Sí.- Dijo, no había razón para corregirla.

¿Lo ves? Soy buena para las deducciones.- Comentó orgullosa. John casi se atraganta con el café.

Claro.- Se limpió la boca con la servilleta.

Un trueno resonó, un rayo iluminó el paisaje y la energía se cortó en medio pueblo incluyendo el hotel.

Ah, eso pasa siempre…

Mientras se acostumbraba a la oscuridad, John sintió una necesidad extrañamente física de ver a Sherlock, comprobar que estaba bien y si era necesario tomarlo de la bufanda y arrastrarlo hasta llegar frente a su chimenea en Baker Street.

John se dio cuenta que la carpeta estaba abierta y que la muchacha la estaba observando.

Esa es la mujer que murió ahogada en el pueblo, ¿verdad? Oh, no te preocupes, siempre veía este tipo de cosas cuando vivía con mi padre ¿sabes? Todo el mundo habla de ella.

John iba a cerrar la carpeta, pero la dejó abierta. La mujer los observaba desde la fotografía.

Ya se sabía de memoria el informe y también medio país. John sólo contaba con lo que aparecía en los periódicos de vez en cuando y la poca información aportada por la policía.

Sí, lo es. Mi… compañero y yo estamos investigando su muerte.

Oh, también Micky y yo.

¿Quiénes?

Micky y yo, Micky es el cocinero, ¿sabes? siempre resolvemos esas cosas antes que la policía, Micky y yo. ¿Sabes? Yo le dije "¿cómo pudo morir ahogada lejos del agua?" pero Micky me dijo que no, que eso no era ahogamiento…

John enarcó una ceja cuando escuchó eso, seguramente a Sherlock no le gustaría Micky: el cocinero detective.

¿Y dónde está tu compañero? ¿No debería estar aquí contigo?- preguntó la chica.

Sí, bueno, él a veces prefiere trabajar solo.

¿Por qué?

Porque cree que lo retraso.- La camarera hizo una mueca de disgusto.

Ah, que egoísta…

Sí, un poco. Estuvo de acuerdo John.- Pero aun así, siempre lo resuelve todo.

¿O sea que él se lleva el crédito de todo mientras tú esperas en un café perdido en la nada?

No, no es asi...

¿Entonces?

El cree que es demasiado inteligente como para darme explicaciones de sus actos.- Dijo John simplemente, porque era verdad.

Oh, ¿un cerebrito? Los odio, siempre hablando de cosas científicas y con palabras largas, como si eso los hiciera mejor que los demás.

John estuvo a punto de decir que eso no era así, que Sherlock estaba más allá de la vanidad de la inteligencia, pero no lo hizo porque habría estado mintiendo y lo sabía, Sherlock era vanidoso en extremo con su talento y el que John lo viera como una virtud más que como un defecto no quería decir que estuviera bien.

O sea que te deja abandonado y has estado mirando por la ventana durante toda la noche, eso no es vida ¿sabes?

Quizás.- Dijo John, el constante sonido agudo de la voz de la muchacha estaba comenzando a darle dolor de cabeza.

Deberías pedir que te cambien de compañero, la gente así sólo sabe llevarse toda la gloria y meter a los demás en problemas.

¿Qué? No, está bien.

Pero obviamente a él no le interesas.

Eso no…

Eso no es trabajo en equipo, si tu es…

John giró la cabeza hacia la ventana.

No sabes nada.- Dijo John en un susurro cargando con tanta ira que la mesera sintió que si no cambiaba rápidamente el tema su vida correría peligro.

Así que esa mujer, ahogada ¿eh? La lluvia no es suficiente para matar a nadie, le dije ¿Sabes? Y él me dijo estúpida, no es ahogamiento si no hay agua. El es un estúpido, Micky, ¿sabes?

¿Qué?- John captó eso último como si una luz roja se hubiese encendido en su cerebro.

Que me dijo estúpida.

No, lo otro.

No es ahogamiento si no hay agua, pero entonces que es, ¿eh? ¿Qué?

Asfixia…- Dijo John y sintió una idea aparecer tímidamente en medio de su cerebro.

Por un momento John se olvidó de con quién estaba hablando, dónde estaba y hasta de su nombre, comenzó a revolver las fotografías hasta dar con la que estaba buscando, la foto que Sherlock había estado viendo la noche anterior mientras él trataba de dormir.

La tela oscura que Sherlock había encontrado y que la policía había eliminado como evidencia. Recordó los ojos de Sherlock la noche anterior, esa mirada que decía que ya había conectado A, que, de hecho, ya iba en la W. Oh, el conocía muy bien esa mirada.

Ya sé cómo lo hace… oh no, Sherlock.- Susurró levantándose y corriendo hacia la puerta, no sabía dónde ir, no sabía nada y de pronto recordó cada pequeña señal que Sherlock le había dado la noche anterior y que él había sido demasiado estúpido como para interpretar.

Sherlock nunca gastaba sus energías en vano, si hubiese querido deshacerse de John, lo habría dejado en la próxima estación de buses y él habría tomado el auto, ¿Por qué se detuvo en el descampado? ¿Por qué miraba y miraba hacia el bosque? Porque sabía que había algo ahí esperándolos, o al menos a él. Y la tela, esa tela que le había parecido tan familiar y que no podía recordar en un principio, ahora aparecía claramente en su memoria, la había usado durante algunas noches en Afganistán, recordó cómo se pegaba a su cuerpo cuando cruzaban un río, se sentía como si su piel tratara de respirar y no pudiera, como si sus poros se estuviesen asfixiando.

Aquella mujer que fue encontrada asfixiada, como si una mano invisible hubiese cubierto su boca, pero sin señas de la acción de terceras personas pero no habían marcas porque no había habido ninguna mano tapándole la boca, solo una tela. Por eso su ropa estaba tan arrugada, la habían envuelto como si se tratara de un capullo, por eso no había señas de violencia en su cuerpo, ni un golpe, nada. Solo su cuerpo y la densa neblina a su alrededor.

La voz de Sherlock susurró dentro de su cerebro:

"La madrugada en la que encontraron a la víctima había habido mucha niebla en el pueblo."

Recordó el informe de la autopsia brevemente mientras corría hacia el mismo lugar donde había visto a Sherlock por última vez. Habían pasado muchas horas, podía haberle sucedido cualquier cosa.

Murió asfixiada, pero no había agua en sus pulmones, ni señales de nada obstruyendo su garganta, ni su tráquea…

La noche estaba tan oscura como el hocico de un perro gigante y John corrió sin pensar en que él mismo podía estar siendo observado. No le importaba si Sherlock se encontraba cómodamente en la estación de policía con el sospechoso enjaulado y todos felicitándolo y que cuando llegara corriendo se riera de él y de su sobreprotectora personalidad. Sólo quería verlo y quería pensar que todas sus deducciones estaban herradas. Habría estado orgulloso de haber dado con la solución, pero no a costa de… no.

Llegó al descampado donde habían estado estacionados hacia solo un par de horas. Con el corazón latiéndole tan rápido que se escuchaba en sus oídos como si fueran dos.

Bum, bum, bum, bum… Bum, bum, bum, bum… Bum, bum, bum, bum.

Llegó a los límites del bosque. Tenía miedo de seguir, pero se obligó a hacerlo. Recordó algo que les había leído a los pequeños del pabellón de pediatría una noche cuando estaba haciendo un turno de veinticuatro horas: "Cuando haces algo a pesar del miedo que sientes, necesitas tener mucho valor." y en ese momento tenía tanto miedo. No por él, si no por Sherlock.

No sería el primer asesino que trataba de atraparlo y en la oscuridad de la noche, salvarlo esta vez sería mucho más difícil que dispararle a un taxista a través de la ventana de un edificio.

Su garganta ardía en deseos de gritar el nombre de Sherlock, pero sabía que si lo hacía delataría su ubicación. Por otro lado, si se ponía a buscarlo a tientas en la oscuridad, podía tardar toda la noche.

Solo esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde.

Entonces recordó los parches de nicotina, ¿Por qué Sherlock había fumado la noche anterior si estaba usando los parches? ¿Por qué se llevó la caja? ¿Por qué estaba ese parche en el pasto cuando el despertó?

Escuchó claramente la voz de Sherlock diciéndole "Tú miras, pero no observas".

John regresó al punto de partida donde había visto a Sherlock por última vez y se adentró en el bosque.

El primer parche de nicotina lo encontró en una rama y lo reconoció más por el fuerte aroma que por otra cosa. Los demás fueron más fáciles de encontrar, pero entonces se puso a llover.

No….- susurró mirando desesperado a su alrededor, tratando de distinguir las pequeñas señaléticas amarillas que Sherlock había difuminado en su camino. El sabía que John lo seguiría, John siempre lo seguía.

Pero los parches ahora no estaban en las ramas ni en los troncos, si no en el suelo, algunos abandonados donde no se suponía que debían estar y si sus deducciones eran correctas Sherlock estaba… con esa lluvia él podía estar…

Sherlock esperó durante horas pacientemente en el bosque, atento a todos los ruidos a su alrededor.

No había ni un solo sonido de la naturaleza. Ni aves, ni ardillas, ningún animal. La tormenta eléctrica se acercaba y los más inteligentes ya se habían refugiado.

Se había deshecho de John durante un par de horas. Si sus cálculos eran correctos, el doctor debía haber regresado al pueblo más cercano donde, después de relajarse un poco regresaría a buscarlo como siempre lo hacía. Para entonces, Sherlock confiaba con haber atrapado al asesino y tener todo bajo control. Ya no había nada más de que preocuparse, todo estaba saliendo como lo había planeado.

Arrojó la caja de parches de nicotina al suelo y entonces lo vio, agazapado como un animal junto a una tienda de campaña con colores de camuflaje.

Era más bajo de lo que había pensado y mucho más delgado. Eso lo desconcertó por un momento, no podía haber estado tan equivocado, él mismo había medido sus huellas. La profundidad y la distancia que las separaba no coincidía con esa persona. Sus ojos se encontraron y Sherlock supo que no, no se había equivocado.

Ese hombre era su asesino, pero no estaba solo.

Oh, eran astutos, claro que habían sido astutos: atacaban de noche, mataban con la lluvia y la neblina, no dejaban rastro porque no había motivo detrás de sus asesinatos, sólo las ganas de matar a alguien, sólo el comprobar si podían engañar a todo un país. Y sí, se podía, tan fácil como envolver a sus víctimas en una suave tela, lo suficientemente rápido como para que no se defendieran, lo suficientemente ajustado como para que no se liberaran y luego tenderlas en el suelo, con el rostro cubierto y el agua humedeciéndolos poco a poco hasta las asfixia.

Mientras ambos hombres se acercaban a él, Sherlock se sorprendió pensando en John.

Cuando John llegó al claro había dos personas fijando algo al suelo, como si fueran a montar una tienda de campaña. La lluvia caía a su alrededor en forma de finas agujas y ahogaba el sonido de sus pasos.

El bulto a sus pies se movió y uno de ellos le dio una patada.

¡Oye!

No importa, de todas maneras los animales lo van a encontrar antes que la policía.

Por el sonido del quejido, sólo le tomó medio segundo darse cuenta que eso que trataban de clavar al suelo era Sherlock.

A pesar de estar envuelto en una tela verde, como el capullo oscuro de una mariposa y del viento que rugía en todas direcciones el quejido de su amigo llegó directamente a sus oídos.

Sin darse cuenta gritó y sacó su arma de su bolsillo, pero la lluvia no lo dejaba ver bien. Se enjuagó los ojos y disparó en contra del más alto. Un rugido se escuchó por sobre la lluvia y los truenos.

Tenía que deshacerse rápidamente de ellos, Sherlock estaba fijado al suelo, con el rostro cubierto por esa tela y emitía pequeños gemidos cortos: se estaba asfixiando.

John sintió como su corazón se saltaba un par de latidos.

El tipo grande como un oso había recibido el disparo en un costado del estómago. Se abalanzó contra John. No había lugar hacia dónde escapar, así que John también comenzó a correr directamente hacia él, empujándolo con todas sus fuerzas.

Cayeron al suelo lodoso mientras el otro hombre tomaba el martillo con el que estaban fijando a Sherlock al suelo y trató de golpearlo en la cabeza. John se movió justo en el último momento y en vez de golpear su cabeza golpeó su mano. Apretó los dientes, pero no gritó. Tomó su arma y se arrojó a un lado, levantándose rápidamente. Su rodilla se dobló, pero alcanzó a apuntar y a dispararle al hombre más grande justo en medio de los ojos.

Miró al otro hombre que se abalanzaba sobre él, trató de disparar de nuevo, pero su arma estaba llena de lodo y se había atascado. La tomó firmemente y lo golpeó en la parte de atrás de la nuca pero no se desmayó. El hombre giró rápidamente y le dio un codazo en la nariz que lo puso a sangrar de inmediato, John se quitó el agua y la sangre del rostro y cayó de rodillas al suelo.

Había algo en los ojos de ese hombre que le resultaba perturbadoramente conocido. Ese hombre había visto muchas cosas y había matado tanto y de tantas formas que ya era parte de su naturaleza. Todo a su alrededor lo decía: la tienda de campaña militar, la tela que usaba, su corte de cabello, el cuchillo que tenía en la mano en ese momento y con el que planeaba matarlo…

John lo supo, un hombre regresado de la guerra y acostumbrado a matar pero ¿Por qué así?

John escupió sangre y bajó la cabeza, no había razón para tratar de entender a un asesino, porque lo más probable es que jamás diera con una respuesta. Las peores cosas que ha hecho el hombre, le había dicho Sherlock una vez, se han hecho solo por curiosidad.

John observó el cuerpo de Sherlock inmóvil en el suelo, solamente se movía la tela que cubría su rostro, inflándose y pegándose a su cara como si fuera una máscara viviente. John estaba tan solo a unos cuantos metros de él y no podía llegar a salvarlo. La lluvia era demasiado fuerte y si no hacia algo rápido por ayudarlo, lo mismo daría salir sin vida de ese bosque.

No así, ellos no podían terminar así.

Decidió actuar, después de todo siempre era de esa manera. Sherlock corría primero y él lo seguía, porque confiaba en que él tenía un plan detallado de todo lo que iba a pasar. Él y su brillante cerebro. Pero John no podía ser así, lo único que tenía era su cuerpo y su entrenamiento y esa sangre fría que nacía desde el fondo de su corazón cuando se trataba de defender a Sherlock.

John aguantó la respiración y se lanzó contra el hombre.

Desvió el cuchillo con su arma, pero el hombre lo cambio de mano con experticia y John sintió una clavada caliente en su costado. Bueno, ahora que estaba enterrado en algo no podía moverse. Aprovechando su cercanía, John golpeó la nariz del hombre con su frente y al verlo tambalearse lo golpeó su oído derecho con su mano abierta. El hombre trastabilló y cayó al suelo.

John se le acercó y lo golpeó en la cabeza. El cuerpo inconsciente cayó con la cara hundida en el fango y John ni si quiera pensó en moverlo para evitar que se ahogara.

No perdió ni un segundo, corrió hacia Sherlock y trató de sacar la tela de su rostro, pero sus dedos se resbalaban, estaba muy ajustada y algunas partes estaban clavadas al suelo.

John se tocó el costado, recordando el cuchillo y sacándolo con un sonido que no oía desde que estaba a cargo de suturar a los heridos en combate. Su cerebro ni siquiera envió señales de dolor a su sistema nervioso.

Cortó la tela dejando al aire libre la boca y nariz de Sherlock, entonces tomó una bocanada de aire de nuevo.

¡Sherlock! ¡Sherlock!

Lo remeció por los hombros, Sherlock tenía la boca abierta como si hubiese estado tratando de respirar aun a través de la tela húmeda y el agua.

John rasgó el resto de la tela, liberando sus brazos y puso su oído en el pecho del detective, pero la lluvia y el viento no lo dejaban escuchar su corazón, así que actuó más por impulso y por los deseos que tenía de que estuviera vivo más que por lo que podía ver y oír.

En la noche, la piel pálida de Sherlock brillaba como si fuera un fantasma, sus labios estaban azules y todos los instintos médicos de John le decían que era demasiado tarde.

Tomó el rostro de Sherlock y lo inclinó hacia atrás, tapó su nariz y juntó sus labios, enviando una gran bocanada de aire a través de su garganta. Observó su pecho inflarse, presionó varias veces en medio de su esternón, tomó aire, lo intentó de nuevo y de nuevo y de nuevo, pero Sherlock no respiraba por su cuenta.

John vio el rostro de Sherlock manchado por su sangre y trató de limpiarlo con las manos llenas de lodo.

Sherlock…

El viento se llevó el susurro de su nombre.

Había visto a muchos compañeros caer en batalla, había cargado cuerpos a través del desierto y había perdido a algunos en su misma mesa de operaciones, pero también había salvado a muchos en condiciones extremadamente difíciles, cuando no contaba ni siquiera con el equipo médico adecuado y jamás había perdido la calma. Pero ver a Sherlock así, tan pacífico e inerte, le envió un escalofrío de angustia a través de la espalda y aparte de la lluvia, la sangre y el lodo, también lágrimas comenzaron a caer sobre sus manos.

Sherlock, por favor…

Intentó de nuevo, presionando el centro de su pecho, y enviando más aire a través de su garganta en intervalos regulares, observando cómo su pecho se inflaba con su propio aliento y bajaba inerte.

Cerró los ojos mientras repetía una y otra vez lo mismo, golpeando casi el pecho de Sherlock, sintiendo que las fuerzas se le agotaban y que jamás podría traerlo de regreso.

Entonces John abrió los ojos y lo vio. Los ojos verdes y casi felinos le devolvían la mirada, extremadamente abiertos.

Primero pensó que se trataba de un reflejo del cerebro. Muchas veces le había pasado eso en la tienda de operaciones. A veces sus compañeros estaban muertos, pero aun así abrían los ojos. A veces sonreían o lo miraban fijamente como si trataran de decirte algo muy importante, pero sólo era la última carga de sangre bombeando a través de su cuerpo y los últimos impulsos eléctricos de sus cerebros generando una ilusión, después, todo hálito de vida se desvanecía para siempre.

Pero no, esta vez no.

¿John?

Susurró Sherlock y el doctor cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes. Apoyó su frente en el pecho de Sherlock para estar seguro que respiraba por su cuenta y entonces, solo entonces, comenzó a sentir el frío del agua, el dolor de su mano rota por el martillo, la punzada en su costado y su nariz probablemente también rota.

Sherlock dio un gemido y trató de moverse. Como si todo eso hubiese sido una obra bien cronometrada, la lluvia se detuvo.

John.- Repitió Sherlock y el doctor comenzó a ayudarlo a salir de su prisión de tela. Cuando estuvo sentado respirando aún con dificultad y sin creer por lo que había pasado, John lo abrazó en un acto totalmente impulsivo.

Recordó todas las cosas que había pensado de él, todo lo que la mesera había dicho y sintió que a pesar de todo, encajaba perfectamente con él, en ese universo de cosas terribles, crímenes y misterios. Ambos eran como dos engranajes, dándose vida y movimiento el uno al otro. Si uno se detenía el otro simplemente ya no podía continuar.

Sherlock…- susurró aun abrazándolo

John… gracias. Susurró el detective con una voz mucho mas apagada y ronca que de costumbre.- salvaste mi vida de nuevo.

No solo la tuya. Dijo John.- Sherlock… aunque nadie lo entienda, solo contigo me siento vivo.

El detective cerró los ojos y un dolor en su garganta le impidió hablar, sólo pudo susurrar débilmente.

Gracias, John.

Gracias a ti.


End file.
